A Two For One
by Glorious Burden
Summary: A two shot lemon fic featuring Negi and Setsuna and Konoka. Setsuna on chap. 1 and Konoka on chap. 2. A little sequel after "A Show For The Teacher". R&R. No flames!
1. To Setsuna

A Two For One

**A Two For One**

_Another Negima lemon fic guys! Just feel like writing this, again out of boredom. Sorry if it's lame. Since I did not write a fic for some time, I try to gain back my momentum here so please deal with me here and someone wanted me to make a Negi/Setsuna lemon. And I really don't like the Konoka/Setsuna fics here (don't ask, that's just me). Hope you like it anyway._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima._

_Couple: Negi and Setsuna and Konoka (No yuri of course! And it's a two-shot)_

_Warning: Lemon. And Setsuna maybe a little OOC if that's the case here, I just don't know..._

_Chapter I: To Setsuna_

Negi and all of his girls and also, his additional friends Chamo and Kotaro (which I forgot to add on my previous fic) are still on the tropical island in the Pacific, in a beautiful resort owned by the Yukihiro family, Ayaka's family. They plan to stay there for a whole week, a whole week on paradise.

As for two best friends Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki, things are getting quite well as they strode along the beach, having a chat, the others behind them. "I was wondering..." Konoka began. "What is it?" Setsuna wonders. "Well I've been thinking, when we kiss Negi to make a pactio pact, what happens when we make love? Would it be that the powers he has given us are permanent?" Konoka wondered about it. From that remark, Setsuna blushed. "What a thing to say Konoka!" Setsuna exclaimed, her face colored red.

And another thing: like some of the girls of Negi's class, Setsuna herself finds out that she has been developing feelings for Negi these days. "Hey, Setsuna." "Yes?" "What do you think about Negi?" the question made her blush more and turned away to hide her flushed face. "Well, umm, he's fine you know?" Setsuna stammered. Konoka can sense she likes him, and she likes Negi too.

As time went by, dusk soon settles in. Before that, they all manage to watch the sun set on the horizon on the beach. It was a beautiful sight and they all felt relaxed by it. Speaking of which, it's time for them to head for the bathhouse for a little relaxation there.

Negi was invited by the girls to go along with them in their place, even in the women's section. Some of the girls were insisting that he should go along with them for it would be boring without him. Negi decides that he will go along but then he remembers that he has forgotten something back in the lockers, which could take a while for a little thing he has got to do.

He then head towards the locker room, not knowing that Setsuna is tailing him. Konoka notices this and smiles inwardly. 'Go for it Setsuna! Looks like they might come here in a little while than we know.' she thought.

Negi reaches the locker room to get additional towels and other items. He then goes on his way until Setsuna appears on the doorway. "Oh, hi Setsuna." Negi greeted her. "Umm, Negi?" "Yes?" "Would you mind staying here? I would like to, umm, discuss something." Setsuna stammers as she gets the words out. "Ok." Negi replied. They got inside and Setsuna locked the door behind her as she enters.

"So what's up Setsuna?" Negi kindly asked. "Well, Negi, I want to say something to you, about how I feel." Setsuna somehow felt a shot of courage as she says this. Negi then ponders what she might do to him. His instincts tell him that Setsuna will confess something to him, and he was right. "So, err, is this something about me?" Negi asks her.

Setsuna still struggles to find the words. But then, her body seems go on their own accord. She then goes close to him and without warning even to herself, dove in for a kiss. Negi's eyes grew wide in total surprise. Setsuna wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeper, her feelings towards him overpowers her. She wants this bad.

Negi soon kissed back and wrapped her arms around her. He then pushed her gently on to a wall nearby as they continue their kiss. Setsuna deepens the kiss more as she embraced Negi harder. They then broke up to breathe. "So Setsuna, you love me?" Negi simply say. "Yes, I do. I know that some other girls like you and had developing feelings for you. I'm one of them." Setsuna said. Negi gives her a gentle smile. "It's ok for me. If you want to do this, then I won't stop you." he said, knowing the gentleman he is.

Setsuna smiled towards him for this. She cupped his cheeks and pulls him for a kiss. Her tongue asks permission to enter and he accepts. While they're kissing, Setsuna let loose her towel around her, letting it fall. Negi too takes off his towel and then the two were naked. Then her hands reaches to the right side of her head and let her hair fall.

They pressed their bodies harder onto each other, savoring their warmth and the feeling of their being. They moan together as they traded others' saliva, tasting what they are. She could feel his chest against her breasts, and it feels good. She rubs her hardening nipples against his, making them harder as she moaned long in the kiss.

Eventually their legs gave way as it felt it's made of jelly and both fell to the floor, Negi on top. They broke up for air and then crash their lips with one another again. Setsuna made the kiss grow passionate and at the same time wild. 'His embrace is so warm...' Setsuna thought. Negi then broke the kiss to go to her neck. Setsuna moaned louder as she felt his manhood poking through her lowest regions. She moved her head slightly to give him more room; she now gets what she wanted.

Negi then went down to suck on her breasts, not that big, but they're fine. Setsuna moaned more, caressing and cradling his head closer to put it more into him. His other hand in the meantime goes to massage the other breast. He then switched places and Setsuna was up in euphoria.

Setsuna then got up so they can be in a sitting position. She shifted in their position so she can wrap her legs around him and sit on his lap. She then moves to also kiss his neck. Her hands went down to touch his fine chest. Negi's left hand then proceeds to touch her right breast. Setsuna moaned in ecstasy, moaning his name sweetly in his ear. Negi again brought himself to kiss her, stroking her lips with his tongue. Setsuna returned the favor and both had a tongue duel.

Negi had kept a note at the back of his head that they shouldn't take long, or everyone else might suspect something. This has got to end soon. As they broke the kiss to breathe, Negi told to her, "Setsuna, we need to be quick or everyone might know what were doing." "Yes." "So, you ready? It'll hurt" Negi warned her. Setsuna caressed his cheeks and smiles at him. "Don't worry, I am a strong girl. Now please, get inside me." she said as he pushes her down to the floor.

He complies with her wishes and slowly enters her. Setsuna felt sharp jolts of pain, but ignores it. Negi sees the pain she's in and waited until she's adjusted to his size. When the pain subsided, Setsuna experimentally pushed her hips towards his, making his manhood go deeper and felt pleasure coursing through her. She sees this that she has adjusted to his and signals him to go.

With that he then thrusts into her with all his might. Setsuna moaned his name loud as it echoes through the room. Negi thrusts into her more, Setsuna responded by bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. They went into it in an almost perfect sync. After some time, both achieved their climax. Negi tries suppressing his screams by burying his head into her chest. Setsuna herself also tries by burying her head into his neck.

Setsuna is up for one more, so she wrapped her legs around his waist to trap him where she wanted. After some seconds of recovering, she pulled her legs to make him go deeper. Negi thrusts harder into her, savoring the pleasure he's having. They continue to do so for some minutes until they reached their second climax. Her walls clamped down on him and everything just gives way. Setsuna can't help but to scream his name. Luckily though, no one heard her pleasurable scream.

Negi slumped down to her, both were tired and sweaty. Then Setsuna kissed him passionately one more time. Few minutes later they broke up, looking at each other's eyes. "You were great Setsuna." Negi complimented. "So were you Negi." Setsuna replied back.

They then got up and saw a little mess they made. They quickly cleaned it up and whipped back their towels on their bodies and quickly head back. When they got back, the girls are starting to bathe in. "Well, what took you two so long?" Asuna called. "Well, nothing much." Negi said trying to hide what they were doing. "Yeah, there was a slight delay in Negi finding the stuff he needs and I helped him out." Setsuna helped the cover up. It seems that Konoka seems to know what was happening in between the two. And later on, perhaps she wants to do it to Negi as well.

As they got in, they felt relaxed in the pool, like it is a hot spring. Konoka went close to Setsuna and asked quietly, "So, how were you?" Setsuna knows that Konoka is thrust-worthy enough to know what happened, besides she would never hide anything from her when she asks. "Oh, it was good. I finally expressed my feelings to Negi." Setsuna said. "Well, great one there. I will also do the same thing later on as were going to sleep." Konoka said.

"You what?" Setsuna was surprised to hear that. "Oh well, go ahead Konoka, I will not stop you." she said. "Thanks. We sure love Negi huh?" Konoka said while looking at Negi, who were having with all the other girls. Setsuna smiled. "Yes we sure do. He's one special kid alright."

_Now is the end of chapter one. The next chapter is about Negi and Konoka. Come see it!_


	2. To Konoka

Chapter II: To Konoka

_Chapter II: To Konoka_

_Now here's the second shot, now featuring Negi and Konoka. Enjoy!_

_I don't know if Konoka is a bit OOC, so just to be sure, this is a warning._

After their time at the bathhouse, Negi, his 31 girls and his friends Chamo and Kotaro then had a nice dinner at one of the huts there adjacent to the sea, with a magnificent view of the ocean, with the moon shining brightly and the stars shimmering. They ate a lot of great food there, especially some seafood. Afterwards they all had some chat and listening to some bands such as Nightwish, Iron Maiden, DragonForce and others power metal bands to name a few (don't ask and don't flame me for this, it's just something I want to add).

Then they all head back towards their rooms. Negi was on his way until Konoka embraced him from the back. "Hey Negi!" Konoka greeted him. "Oh, hi Konoka. What is it?" "Oh nothing much. Is it ok if you can sleep in my room?" Konoka requested him. "Ok then. Besides, no one's there to be with me when I sleep." Negi said. Konoka beamed. "That's great!"

"Why do this? Just wondering."

"Well, I just want to sleep with you, y' know? You're so cute; you're like a little brother to me."

"What about Setsuna? I thought she'll sleep with you."

"Well, let's say she's giving us some room." she said winking.

Both head straight towards Konoka's room. As they dress in their PJs, they prepare to sleep, but Konoka is prepared to do something. She wants to have time and be together with Negi, and in it, wanting to have fun with him.

"Err, Negi?" "Yes Konoka?"

They sat on the bed as they talk. "Negi, out of all the people my grandfather chose for me to pick a bride, I think that I would rather prefer you." She said while giving him a wink. "You do? Why me?" Negi asked as he slightly blushed. "Because you're such a nice and a really special boy. And here you are, a 15 yr. old already and still with us. But you're still the kid when you first arrive." Konoka said then wrapped her arms around him squishing him lovingly against her.

"Negi, when you're around, I feel that I had a cute little brother. And since I made a pact with you, there is something I want to tell you, how I really feel."

"Well, go on."

"I love you Negi. I always love you y' know? I began to fall for you and I didn't even notice it. Since I have a lot of magic power in me, I think that I should share it with you."

"Huh?" Negi was in slight confusion, but he knows where this might lead. Early on, he made love with Setsuna, and maybe again, this time with Konoka. Konoka looks deep into his eyes and Negi looked into hers as well. He could see immense love for him. Konoka then cupped his cheeks gently and whispered to him sweetly, "I love you Negi. Will you make love to me? I know that it's soon for you, but between us magic users, can we do it? I want to this to you, and I know you also want me too."

It seems that she casts a spell on herself, for Negi is unable to resist her and her charms, the beauty in her face and eyes enchants him, and he was taken by her sweetness as well. As the Englishman he is, he will never let a girl down. He accepts. "Very well. If this is what you want Konoka, then I'll do it. This is between us magic users after all."

Konoka smiled at him for this and caressed his cheeks. She can feel romance in the air and so does Negi. They brought their faces closer and their lips make contact with one another. Konoka moaned at the feeling of his lips. They embraced each other, smooching together as they were going to make love, their tongues dancing together. Konoka released herself from the kiss and went on his neck, then goes up to kiss his chin. Negi groaned deep at her movement.

Negi can feel her breasts, as she is wearing a very thin, silky violet nightgown, and she isn't wearing a bra. Konoka again kissed his lips and Negi's hands goes down and snaked into her hips and slowly lifted the gown up. Konoka broke the kiss momentarily and put her arms above her, signaling him to take it off her. Negi lifted it up and took it off in one fell swoop and then took her down on the bed, leaving her in only her panties.

Even though the lights are off and the only available light was the moon shining through the curtains, Negi can see how beautiful she is. Her breasts are fine and had such good curves. Konoka smiled on him despite being a little embarrassed under his gaze. "Oh Negi..." she moaned sweetly up to him. She put up both of her arms on each of her sides, exposing her chest more to him, her breathing made her breasts bounce up and down. Negi then took off his shirt and crawled up to her; both were looking each other in the eye.

Negi goes down to kiss her again, her breasts pressing against his chest. Afterwards he released his lips from her and his right hand pinned her hands above her. He then goes to take her left breast into his mouth while his left massages the other. Konoka moaned in delight of the treatment Negi's giving her. Wanting to make Negi go harder, she moans his name more and louder. He then switched places as the right hand that pins her hands trade places with the left. Konoka is truly in heaven. She just loves it when Negi does that.

She then felt a very heated and heavy feeling in her lowest region. Her cunt is desperate for something. She wanted to touch and satisfy herself while Negi is busy, but his hands prevented her hands from going. She moaned loud at the heavy feeling down her. The heavy like feeling increased as Negi is still busy with her breasts, her nipples become rock solid. His sucking and massaging grew a bit forceful as Konoka's moans grew louder. She threw her head back and moans louder, feeling so much pleasure, and she's enjoying it.

Negi then goes to place his head between her breasts as his hand then snakes down to take off her panties. Now Konoka lies naked under him. Negi's left hand releases her hands as one hugs her, the other hand with its fingers unexpectedly inserted in her. Konoka gasped out.

"Oh Negi..." she moaned as his fingers move inside her and it felt so good. She embraced Negi harder as he puts more of his fingers in her opening. Her privates grew very wet and moisty, then his fingers was released as he eagerly tastes her juices. Negi went up to face her. She then flipped around so that she'll be on top.

Konoka again latches her lips on his, again engaging in a hot, passionate and sometimes hungry kiss. Their tongues now explore their inner caverns and also trading each others' saliva. While she's at it, her hand goes down and removes his PJ pants, now both are totally naked. Then her head went down to meet his manhood. She smiles seeing that Negi truly has grown.

She then places her hands on his cock, stroking it softly making Negi moan her name. Konoka then licked its tip, enough to make Negi shudder. Konoka took her time playing with his manhood then goes to put it in her mouth. Konoka joyfully sucks at his cock, Negi going nuts as he moans and grunt louder. She enjoys hearing that, it made her hornier. Konoka keeps on sucking like it's a tasty treat until, the pressure build up and Negi bursts his juices in her mouth. She licks and swallows it all, savoring it's hot and sweet taste.

She goes back up to him and smiles, looking at him panting for air. Her hand then goes to caress his burning cheeks. He too strokes her cheeks in return then he flipped her around. He goes lower until he meets her lowest moist privates. Negi made a slow lick around it, making Konoka shudder. He then inserts his tongue inside her. Konoka moaned loud, feeling his warm tongue going inside her, and she loves the feeling.

As Negi slowly thrusts his tongue inside her, Konoka can hardly contain herself. Her hands went to his head and pull him in more and also lifted her hips to push it more in his face. "Please Negi..." she pleaded. Negi then sucks harder while licking her cunt, making Konoka moan very loud. His treatment made her hornier, wetter and more wanting to let him take her. She felt helpless at this pleasurable torture.

Afterwards she released her juices, achieving her climax. She screams his name loud as the load bursts open and into his mouth. She was panting as her breasts bounce as Negi licks all her juices until she's dry.

He then went up to kiss her again. Konoka kissed back with enthusiasm. Their kiss were both passionate and hungry, gentle and aggressive. Their tongues again dance with one another. Both of them were kissing each other fervently, them going all over and across the bed.

Soon they can't wait to get inside. Their lower regions anxious to be with one another. So Negi broke the kiss and look into her eyes for permission. "Ready Konoka?" "Yes I'm ready Negi. I love you and I want you."

Negi slowly inserts his manhood in her. Konoka felt a sharp pain coursing through her, but Negi casts a spell that would render the pain to be gone. After she adjusted to his size, she made her move. "Come Negi. Let's make love until were tired." Konoka said as Negi simply nodded.

He then moves inside her. Konoka felt immense hot pleasure and wants more. She moans with every passing second, Negi truly enjoys hearing that and only made him go faster and harder. The immense pleasure was almost hard to contain. Konoka wrapped her legs around him tight and pulls him more, making him go deeper and hit her g-spot every time.

Her leaking juices come to soak his manhood, allowing him to go smoothly. Konoka embraced Negi tighter, feeling his entire warmth and essence on her. They both made love to one another hard until pressure builds inside them. They continue to thrust each other until the dams broke. They both scream their names as they reach their climax, his juices fills her womb.

Afterwards, they were tired but both are up for one more round. They continue to make love for many minutes until they reach their second peak. Sensing they were going to burst their juices again, they kiss each other feverishly again, trying to suppress their screams from it all. Minutes later they reached their second climax of the night. They still continue to kiss each other until they were deprived of air.

Both felt very tired. Negi went down to her side. Konoka's arms embrace him warmly, trying to protect him from the cold. Negi's arms also wrapped around her, both of their bodies sweat and filled with the aroma of love they just made.

"Good night Konoka."

"Sweet dreams, my Negi."

She kissed his forehead as they drifted to dreamland together with smiles on their faces, as they had a great night with each other.

**THE END**

_So how do you like my two-shot fic. I hope you all like it. No bad comments on this one please. Of course good reviews are appreciated. My next fic will be a Negi and Nodoka lemon. Stay tune for it!_


End file.
